Hard Times, Kunoichi Moon will try to make it easy
by CrazyChancyDreams457
Summary: Kunoichi Moon, made up of 4 normally unusual girls. Akatsuki,could challenge Orochimaru at any time, but is too busy with something. Sasuke, why did he go and turn evil? Sound took over all the nation. Now to beat Sound, wait, marraige!SXD,IXSh,HNXNA,TXN
1. A Start

**Hi! Hope you enjoy this fanfic! I should warn you- I'm an amateur.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.**

**Ooooooohhhhh!-**inner sakura

_Aaaahhhh!-_Sakura's thoughts**  
**

**Chapter 1: **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura is a normal teenage girl. Pink hair, green eyes, an appearance obsessed mother, a noble father, friends in a secret club with fighting her dad's boss Orochimaru, you know. Okay, so her life is messed up and you're probably thinking if she's ever thought of suicide. Personally, she fears for her mental hold of things-

**SAKURA!!!! INO-PIG AND THEM ARE TAKING YOUR BLANKET TO THE DUMPSTER! WITH YOU IN IT!!!**

**-**and that doesn't help.

She was content until IT happened.

_Wha-? I don't see any---! _"WHAT THE HEC-!" Thud. Swing! In the trash she went! "Hey what was that for!?!" Why that little-

An energizer pill was tossed in her mouth courtesy of Tenten Skills! A Smile Is Worthwhile!(:D _Gasp!_" Why Forehead-girl! You forgot it's Disturb Sakura Week! Anyone with big foreheads gets dumped!" Ino was smirking, with her waist-long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and talent of mind control, don't dump her friends in dumpsters at midnight, that job belonged to her. She was the distraction and interrogator.

"WHY YOU LITTLE INO-PIG!!! I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU BACK! **HAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHO! HEEEHEEEHEE!**"

Hinata, the shy map and information background expertise with hair so black it's as blue as an eclipse and eyes like cute pearls on her chubbingly (**A/N: Chubbingly is chubby yet not so in my book…)** fine face, she was also the cook. She quietly joined them. She turned to Tenten. "Y-You gave Sakura-san her f-food right? You d-didn't add a-any _sugar_ _RIGHT?"_ She was the last victim to Sakura's "bursts" or as she calls it "inability of sanity at unholy hours", she gave her chocolate to calm her down and she robbed a minion to his underwear, took a cape and punched the trampoline under her screaming, "NO FEAR CITIZENS OF KONOHA! KUNOICHI MOON WILL RISE! YOU SEXISTS WONT KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!!! **OHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHE!!! Team Rocket flies again!**" A kid in the background, "Mommy! I want that cape!"She sighed. THAT was how they got their name. Her parents were actually scared! Especially her dad. Well, it was funny seeing her dad hide with bodyguards at every angle. But not THAT funny to make it worth it. "WELL?"

Tenten looked around for a rock. BAM! Sakura blacked out. " It's taken care of now." Tenten was the weapon mistress and for the times Hinata was busy, in charge of the team's snacks. Too bad they won't know what's in it… it would sell big, but it was all in pills for some reason…Her auburn brown hair tied up in buns, hazel eyes that can never miss a target, and the calm authority of being the oldest, she was the mentor, blacksmith, and in charge of the front line traps. "OK! She'll wake up in 20 minutes with a headache. Let's annoy that threatening, sister-stealing-attempter, parent killing, lover-recruiting-by-force, and friend hurting menace!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEE

Sasuke was the top killer and minion of Orochimaru. Aims to kill Itachi, has a very awkward transformation, and stupid for falling down to that perverted, annoying snake. Useless. The Akatsuki were reading some bingo books. The blonde one, Deidara suddenly screamed," HEY! Guys! It's the Kunoichi Moon brats or something heading to the Hyuugas!" Itachi looked at Pein, he replied, "Let's follow."

SSSSSSSSSSSSWITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Sakura! You got the genjutsu up?" "Yeah Tenten. The Akatsuki nor Orochimaru would think we're heading straight to his castle!" The plan was we'll get the Hyuugas so stressed they will cause an uproar so that the real plan of destroying the route to the castle and stealing food and adding bombs in his room will be hidden. He stole so may innocent people, they couldn't destroy the buildings. Plus they will leave the hidden servants way out clear-they would lead them out.

Half-way there, I saw 9 heads blocking their way. The leader looked at me. Hinata said to me one word I was certain to freeze me up, "Pein." The next thing made me think I finally lost to a mental disorder.

"Well, that was a strong genjutsu you had there. Mind if we help?"

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me of you're opinion!**


	2. Odd coicidence

**Inner Sakura: Sakura…**

"**Yeah?' says Sakura.**

**You made a promise remember!!!!**

"**Oh. Right. SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! CrazyChancyDreams457 does not own Naruto or anybody. Please give us writing tips!" A/N: Enjoy!**

**WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH**

"Owie…My head. I thought I saw- wait no…No way…NOOOOO!!!!!!" Sakura streamed anime tears flooding down to the sick villagers down the lane-"ACK! Too salty!"

Ino looked at her- "What?" She was behind Deidara, who was getting a LITTLE uncomftorable…"Owie…My head. I thought I saw- wait no…No way…NOOOOO!!!!!!" Sakura streamed anime tears flooding down to the sick villagers down the lane-"ACK! Too salty!"

Ino looked at her- "What?" She was behind Deidara, who was getting a LITTLE uncomftorable…

Sakura turned to her, "YOU had a sister and you didn't TELL ME?!"

Ino looked bewildered! " I am an ONLY child and I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE LOOKS LIKE ME EITHER!"

Deidara was getting really embarrassed and mad because of the two stressed girls. " I ASSURE YOU I'M A GUY! A **GUY!** SO SHUT UP PINKY! " Freeze. Hold up. No one calls me that color that gave me horrors from mother.

"What did you call me, **Barbie girl." **That Girl is going DOWN!

"Oh nothing…just COTTON CANDY COLORED HAIRED-MONSTER PAIN IN THE BUT-ANNOYING-GENDER CONFUSING-PINKY RETARD!!!!" He breathes heavily.

All the Kunoichi Moon girls gasped. Oh no he didn't! I hate fate.

**>:0Why that little- fate? You ok Saku-chan? **

_Yeah. Just, JUST THE EXACT SAME-GRRRRRR!_

**Just let it out on him it's OK. It HELPS. :O Here's a Deidara dummy with a tutu and fire. SMOKE FIRE BURRRRRN!**

_Thanks! I will!_

**I smile. "**Well you know what! You're just an inconsiderate, friend-hating, sappy, arrogant, spoiled, selfish meanie who destroys EVERYONE'S FRIENDSHIP INCLUDING ME YOU LOSER!!!!"

Everyone was stunned. Ino went up to me, "Sakura-chan?"

_No…That was a bad idea. I can't believe I lost my emotions…I can't…._I turned away.

" HAHAHA! I'll destroy the bridge! Kunoichi Moon let's go. Pein I'm kind of busy. Blondie. See you tomorrow." Blink. I dashed. There's nothing but air. Deidara looked at his hands. Is she okay? …Sakura…A hurt cherry blossom…a thing of beauty.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I ran to the middle of the bridge and set up the bombs. I remember the days at the orphanage. Back when they were 9. Sasuke left us for a snake. We were the greatest team and the best of friends. Then he ran away from us and-and said we were never friends and was useless. We were only a passing of time to learn the basic tricks of the trade. I begged him to stay. Then he said the **EXACT** same thing Blondie said minus the gender part.Naruto left after for training, the orphanage was glad and Jaraiya too, to have an apprentice. I was left. Tsunade found me and taught me for a while just to leave again. Then my parents needed an heir and came back for me. A beautiful 5 foot tall woman with pink tresses in a bun, and wearing a simple red gown touched of rubies. A man came in next. He had scarlet red hair, black onyx eyes, and was about 6 feet tall with a suit and a bow. It looked like a promising future…for the girls that wanted a prince to marry them for the rest of their sad lives as the ultimate life plan. It only exists in fairy tales, you just feel like a caged bird. There at the nursery at the party, I met with the girls and Neji. We agreed on one thing-fate can be cruel. I frowned. Neji has ran away a few years later, and confessed to Tenten too! Jerks. Every guy in my life are jerks.

_Chakra! Ugh! It's SASUKE'S chakra. _I clenched my fists having the feeling of chakra follow to them.

He turned…Just as I punched the ground, he had his sharingan on…and it did nothing to me what-so-ever for as Inner Sakura was taking over, white eyes turned red. _**Sharingan red**_.

- **To be continued…**

-

-

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	3. Realizing and admitting

**Well. Here's the new chapter…WELL! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!!...WEEELLLLLLLL-**

**OK. Ok. CrazyChancyDreams457 does not own Naruto in any way. THANK YOU LORD!!!**

_Rerun:_

_He turned…Just as I punched the ground, he had his sharingan on…and it did nothing to me what-so-ever, for as Inner Sakura was taking over, white eyes turned red. __**Sharingan red.**_

_End rerun._

_Oh gee. My inner self's eyes have the sharingan. Just great. Father better run! _

**Shush. I have something I was made to hide from you Sakura, and I need to say it with both Uchihas here…**

_Wait. What is she going to say?_

She-**I****Sakura. I'm you remember.** Um…Ok. I turned to face Itachi then back to Sasuke. "Hello cousins." Crash. _Say what? I'm SASUKE THE JERK'S and ITACHI THE EMOTIONLESS KILLER'S FLESH AND BLOOD LET ALONE RELATED IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM? ME? SAKURA-_

**Uchiha Haruno. Truth is your mom and dad died for marrying-clan enemies- and got killed unfairly-50 against 2, they lasted one night and found your aunt and uncle- and your aunt and uncle were in hiding for illegal slavery and were offered a compromise. They do a life jutsu to be them and they take care of you. They tried breaking it and it lasted 9 years, but the jutsu was near the edge and it was learned it contained a killing consequence. If you were in danger and was killed or hurt to the heart of true sorrow and they aren't in a 10 mile radius and you were unwillingly letting them free, they will die in a slow and painful way. Your father was an Uchiha prodigy of weapons and chakra control, your mother an eager student prodigy of medicines-her village had no ninjas. I was the seal of the deal being done. **

Story done, they look out again. All of the girls, including Konan, were on the ground only to wake up thinking the world ended. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" The boys were staring at her-contemplating the falseness of the idea even existing, but looked at her eyes and backed off. She was thoroughly annoyed and went up to Sasuke. "Still thinking your alone Sasuke? Well, you made yourself alone idiot. Go. Akatsuki and Kunoichi Moon will follow through another day." He looked at her. "Hn. Sure, Cuz'. If you can reach that day." And he left. His soft word in the wind unheard, "Gomen, Sakura."

Itachi walks up to her. He bows. " Hello cousin. Thought I might say that." WTH?!

She furrows her brows. "Aren't you going to try to kill me like the Uchiha Massacre or am I too weak to care about like Sasuke?!"

"No. You are actually useful and besides the usual pranks, aren't thinking you have control over me. So, go revive your friends…and Kisame and Tobi. Being my partner brings stress and Tobi's an emotional wreck, no more of an idiot."

"That's…it?" She was totally confused, and it showed.

"Hn."

"What does 'Hn' mean anyway?" I was soo giving him a dictionary for his birthday!

**Birthdays now? I'm…So…HAPPY! MY BABY HAS AN OLDER SIBLING! Don't go he's a murderer on me sis, but your all ninja. Everyone has to kill sometimes, besides his mom was dead. So was uncle, the sickos made puppets of them to command the kids.**

Pein walked up to her and her friends were nodding."It means welcome to the family."

-

-

-**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	4. Parents? Run

Kour'el is a young flying girl who, with Api'Naga a dragon being eaten to be destroyed by queen even though it helps Kour'el an

**I do not own Naruto or my life. I am a robot designed to destroy all threats to my precious items. I am cool that way.**

**Deidera looks in her bag, "HEY! It's just a wrench, book. Cupcake, and a 100 bill…"**

**I glare while turning red, "Precious item, must attack."**

**Sakura watches, "Ooooh! A horror movie! Die the best Deidera-chan!"  
"CURSE YOOOOOOOOU!!"**

There were many things she could do at this point. She could be a squealing happy girl who found a family, kill her "parents", free her "parents", faint, strangle Inner Sakura for her lack of timing, or she could run away. She did the latter.

Her friends called her name, "Sakura!" She just kept running. _Why? Why is everything so confusing? I wonder how Itachi got through this…How long has it been? Ten years?_

_**Sakura.**_** Are you dramatizing again!?**

…_Maybe._

She hit something, hard. "Ow…MY NOSE! It's bleeding." She looked up, "Oh. Hi cousin!" She smiled.

Itachi just glared at her, "Don't tell me I have a drama queen as a cousin. That really is ironic, considering you're from the Uchiha's blood." He smirked, "The elders would've had a handful if you stayed…"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Besides, I bet it was romantic! The demon Uchiha marries the sweet, angelic healing maiden from a small village! My poor mother!"

Inner Sakura and Itachi both stared at her and sweat dropped, _**She already assumes her father is evil…**_

She sighed. "You people are no friend of romantics!" She huffed and started sprinting, "Hurry up Itachi! I'm going to cancel out my aunt and uncle! Get the base ready, we're moving in!" She giggled and disappeared in the trees.

At Sakura's home.

"Her parents" just came home, "Hello Sakura. Get dressed, there's a party at the Hyuugas." They headed past her when they couldn't move an inch more. "W-What's going on dearie?"

Sakura just stood there for while. Slowly, she spoke, "You see mother and father, I came across a surprising piece of evidence today. Apparently, you two are my aunt and uncle who tried to take advantage of a certain deal by abandoning me despite the promise." She stared at them.

The parents started breaking out in sweats and gulped.

Sakura continued, "I could easily leave you here and try to harm myself resulting in your deaths or I could kill you now. But I won't. Instead, I will cut the deal off. You are no longer Mr. and Mrs. Haruno nor Uchiha. You won't look for me or block me. Goodbye." With that she left forever leaving the parents to make a run for it.

Her friends ran up to her and hugged her, "How did it go? Did you torture them?"

Sakura smiled cheesy, "Heh. Heh. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You're to cruel! Well, we're together now."

"Yep." Sakura smiled evilly, "This is the alliance of the Kunoichi Moon and the Akatsuki!"

Pein steps in, "Yes, and our first order…destroy the Sound. They have become a splinter in our side."

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
